Tracking the location of objects can be important in a wide variety of contexts, including medical, retail sales, and sports contexts. For example, in the medical context, leaving a surgical instrument behind in a patient's body during surgery can cause injury or death to the patient and can expose a health care provider to liability. If the location of the surgical instrument can be tracked throughout the course of the surgery and following it, the incidence of such accidents can be minimized.